


Jenom mise

by NadhernaSmrt



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadhernaSmrt/pseuds/NadhernaSmrt
Summary: Salieri dává Samovi a Pauliemu misi v jednom městském podniku, ale ne leda jakém. Jedná se o podnik, který je určený výhradně pro muže. Ano a přesně tam mají Sam s Pauliem zavítat a zjistit co nejvíce informací o jednom podivínovi, který do tohoto pajzlu chodí pravidelně. Aby ale byli nenápadní, musí předstírat, že jsou pár, aby zapadli. Vrátí se živí? Sklíčení? Nebo naopak ruku v ruce?
Relationships: Paulie Lombardo/Sam Trapani, Sam Trapani/Paulie Lombardo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Jenom mise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zirisek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirisek/gifts).



> Ráda bych podotkla, že jsem u této fanfikce zemřela, ale pořád žiju.

,,Takže máme jít s Pauliem sledovat toho cápka, jak si užívá s ženskejma?“ vrhl Sam na Salieriho tázavý pohled.  
,,Ne tak docela. Jedná se o podnik vyhrazený pouze pro muže“ odpověděl mu.  
,,Co prosím? Máme jít mezi teplý chlapy?“ vykulil Paulie oči.  
,,Nemusíte se ničeho obávat, za barem máme jednoho člověka, který vám poskytne více informací o vašem terči. Bylo by fajn, kdybyste o něm zjistili co nejvíce, zkuste se ptát ostatních zákazníků baru, zda o něm něco neví. Do půlnoci se vraťte s informacemi, které předáte Frankovi. Tom pro vás před půlnocí zajede, bude na vás čekat před podnikem, to vám dle mého jako instrukce stačí.“  
,,Dobrá šéfe…“ postavil se Sam a zasunul za sebou židli, zatímco to samé udělali i Paulie a Tom. Všichni opustili místnost v poněkud ne moc příjemné náladě.  
,,Tome, zajdi pro auto, my si s Pauliem zajdeme pro zbraně“ kývl Sam na Toma, který se vydal za Raplhem. Mlčky vyšlapali schody a otevřeli dveře.  
,,Nazdar hoši“ pozdravil je již Vincenzo ,,Hádám, že si jdete pro zbraně na dnešní ne dost přívětivou misi, že?“  
,,Vincenzo, řeknu ti, pokud se vrátím ve stejným stavu, jako jsem teď, budu to oslavovat tejdny“ vzal si Paulie do ruky colta.  
,,Pokud se vůbec vrátíš“ zasmál se Sam, aby odlehčil situaci, načež se zasmál i Vincenzo při pohledu na Paulieho, který Sama propaloval pohledem.  
,,Toho se neboj, pokud se totiž nevrátím já, tak se nevrátíš ani ty“ odpověděl s provokativním výrazem a vydal se ven.  
,,Tak se mějte a hodně štěstí“ rozloučil se s nimi Vincenzo. Oba se vydali dolů, kde už na ně čekal Tom s károu. Oba nasedli, Sam dopředu, vedle Toma a Paulie dozadu.  
,,Takže? Těšíte se na vaše dobrodružství?“ provokoval Tom.  
,,Přestaň se nám vysmívat a radši se věnuj cestě“ odsekl ho Sam, zatímco se nad tím Tom pousmál. Věděl, že to ti dva zvládnou, jsou to přeci Sam a Paulie. Cesta probíhala v klidu, plná posměšků z Tomovy strany, dokud nezastavil u baru.  
,,Tak mazejte, hodně štěstí“ poplácal Sama po rameni a Pauliemu věnoval úsměv.  
,,Jasně. Hlavně pro nás před půlnocí přijeď“ vystoupil Sam, Tom pouze kývl a rozjel se pryč.

,,Tak pojď…“ řekl Sam a věnoval svůj pohled poněkud znepokojenému Pauliemu.  
,,Moc se mi tam nechce…“ odpověděl znepokojeně.  
,,Myslíš že mně jo? Ale je to naše práce. Tak se uklidni, musíme jít“ poplácal ho po zádech, Paulie pouze kývl a oba se vydali dovnitř.

Uvnitř bylo dost mužů, ale nebylo jich naopak tolik, aby nebyli Sam s Pauliem schopni projít. Jen co vešli, k Samovi už se začal přimlouvat neznámý mladík, možná o malinko mladší, než on.  
,,Čau krasavče, nechceš zajít na drink?“ díval se na Sama tužebně, zatímco Sam chytil Paulieho za bok a přitiskl ho k sobě.  
,,Sorry kámo, ale už mám svou polovičku. Možná to zkus u někoho jinýho“ odbyl ho.  
,,Fajn“ odpověděl mladík a vydal se pryč.  
,,Zbláznil ses? Jak jsi myslel to ‘svou polovičku‘ do prdele?“ řekl tiše, i když šlo vidět jeho rozzuření a mírně narudlé tváře.  
,,Pitomče, musíme být nenápadní, proč by do gay baru chodili asi chlapy, kteří jsou na ženský? Musíš se mnou spolupracovat, prostě jsme teď pár a hotovo!“ zařval na něj TIŠE. Paulie zkřížil ruce na hrudi a uraženě přesunul svůj pohled k baru.  
,,Hej, Same, musíme za tím cápkem u baru“ otočil se zpět na Sama, který se zatím rozhlížel kamsi pryč.  
,,Magore“ oslovil ho Paulie ,,Hej“ přidal ,,TY SRAČKO, PODÍVEJ SE NA MĚ“ šťouchl do něj prstem.  
,,Co je vole?“ otočil se na něj Sam s pohledem, který byl k nezaplacení.  
,,Je ti blbě, že furt čumíš na tu cedulku, která ukazuje na hajzly?“ rýpl si do něj.  
,,Co po mně chceš sakra? Mám ti tady zaplatit taneček, nebo co?“ odpověděl mu Sam podrážděně.  
,,Drž hubu a poslouchej ty hluché hovado, musíme k tomu baru za tím cápkem a.. a.. SUNDEJ TU RUKU Z MÝ PRDELE“ začal vyšilovat jak ženská.  
,,Snad jsem ti vysvětloval, že musíme vypadat jako pár, to, že mám ruku na tvé zadnici neznamená, že se chystám udělat něco víc. Krom toho, měl bys být rád, že tam mám tu ruku já a ne nějaký náhodný magor z tohoto pajzlu“ protočil Sam očima. Na jednu stranu Paulieho chápal, věděl, že by se v takové situaci také cítil divně, na druhou stranu mu jeho reakce přišly vtipné a roztomilé. Oba se vydali k baru, kde je již přivítal přítel rodiny.

„Vy jste ten-“ začal Paulie.  
„Ano, jsem“ skočil mu muž do řeči.  
,,Vidíte támhletoho chlápka?“ ukázal na muže, sedícího v úplně posledním boxu s několika muži ,,To je ten muž, kterého musíte sledovat a dostat o něm informace.“  
,,Aha, fajn, takže máme vyzvídat..“ zamyslel se Sam.  
,,Jmenuje se Eduard Nemamozek“ oznámil barman.  
,,Jakže? Eduard Nemavozejk?“ naklonil se k němu Paulie.  
,,Ne, Eduard Nemamozek“ zopakoval barman.  
,,Eduard Snědlmozek?“  
,,Ne, on není zombie aby žral mozky, je to člověk. Eduard Nemamozek“ odpověděl barman již na pokraji svých sil.  
,,Jo, Paulie, řekněme, že máš s jeho příjmením dost společnýho, měl by sis ho pamatovat. Oba totiž nemáte mozek“ podíval se na něj Sam provokativně ,,Děkujeme za informace, budeme se snažit“ dokončil Sam a odtáhl Paulieho dál.

,,Ty.. ty..“ začal Paulie, ale Sam přiložil ukazováček na jeho rty.  
,,Pššš.. Paulie.. drž hubu. Musíme být nenápadní a tvoje šílené a agresivní chování nám v tom nepomáhá, vyřídíme si to pak, ale teď.. mlč, rozumíme si?“ sjel ho Sam očima.  
,,Fajn, fajn.. sorry. Jsem prostě jen nervózní, to je vše“ doznal se Paulie a obrátil svůj pohled do davu.  
,,Je to pochopitelný. Hele, pokud chceš, místo tvýho zadku mohu držet tvou ruku. Za prvé, nesmíme se rozdělit, protože kdo ví, čeho jsou individua v tomto pajzlu schopná, to za prvé a za druhé, musíme vypadat jako šťastný pár, který si vyrazil, dejme tomu na dobrodružství“ odpověděl Sam, stále věnujíc svůj pohled rozrušenému Pauliemu.  
,,D-Dej mi tu ruku..“ začal najednou a ihned při první možnosti uchopil Samovu ruku do té své.  
,,Tak se mi to líbí“ věnoval Pauliemu uklidňující úsměv, sice mírně z donucení, ale úsměv to byl a rozešel se spolu s Pauliem do davu. Zaujal je mladší muž, ke kterému se vydali.  
,,Zdravím, poslyš, neznáš takovýho toho.. Ivane, jak že se jmenuje?“ podíval se Sam na Paulieho, kterému pár sekund trvalo, než si uvědomil, proč ho oslovil jako Ivana.  
,,J-Jasně Evžene.. Nemamozek“ doplnil ho Paulie s poněkud zoufalým úsměvem na tváři.  
,,Nemá mozek? Ale prosím vás, snad si nemyslíte, že by bylo lidské tělo schopné fungovat bez mozku!“ zasmál se mladík.  
,,Ale on se tak jmenuje, Nemamozek“ zopakoval Sam.  
,,Jasně a já jsem asi zajíc v klobouku“ zaťukal si posměšně na čelo a odkráčel pryč.  
,,Tak? Máte nějaký záložní plán, pane dokonalý?“ podíval se Paulie na tmavovláska, který jen protočil očima a už tahal Paulieho k dalšímu muži.  
,,Zdravím, chtěl bych se vás optat, zda náhodou neznáte muže, který se jmenuje Nemamozek?“ oslovil Sam muže.  
,,Dobrej, vlastně celkem znám. Je to takovej podivín, pořád chodí do tohodle podniku, ale moc lidí ho teda v lásce nemá“ konstatoval cizinec.  
,,Aha a nevíte o něm ještě něco?“ pokračoval Sam, mezitím co Paulie pevně svíral jeho ruku.  
,,Má tři děcka a manželku, jenže není schopnej se jí přiznat, že je na chlapy, takže to nechává tak. Zatím jí to nikdo neřekl, ale pochybuji že to tak zůstane dlouho“ zasmál se muž.  
,,Dobrá, děkujeme“ hodil na něj Sam vděčný úsměv a spolu s Pauliem se vydali dál.  
,,Prý má ten bar vzadu ještě velkou zahradu, nebylo by na škodu se optat i tam“ vlekl Paulieho směrem k východu. Když vyšli ven, stočil na něj svůj pohled.

,,Co je ty hromado neštěstí? Ještě před sebou máme hodně času. Až vyžebráme dostatek informací, můžeme si dát něco k pití, pokud ti to zlepší náladu“ řekl, když viděl Paulieho zoufalý pohled.  
,,To by bylo skvělý Same“ odpověděl a pustil jeho ruku. Místo toho se vydal k jeho pravoboku a donutil Sama umístit jeho ruku na záda, tedy lépe řečeno nad zadek.  
,,Nekoukej na mě jak tvrdé péro z trenek na ženskou, prostě mě jen bolí ruka“ vysvětlil, když viděl zmatený pohled svého společníka.  
,,Fajn.. ale kdybys cítil ruku na svý řiti, nestěžuj si“ odpověděl Sam provokativně.  
,,Nesnáším tě ty hovado“ zamračil se na něj Paulie.  
,,Nápodobně ty botanická zahrado s hovnama namísto kytek“ usmál se na něj Sam, stále s provokací v obličeji. Oba se rozešli směrem k dalším mužům, škemrat o další informace. Nic extra se ale nedozvěděli, když pomineme to, že jim každý řekl, že je pěkně zazobanej a má rodinu.  
,,No, to asi Salierimu moc nepomůže..“ zahekal Paulie po hodině vyzvídání. Jediné plus bylo to, že mohl být venku na čerstvém vzduchu.  
,,Čau krasavče, neměl bys chuť na nějakou rychlovku?“ došoural se k Samovi muž zhruba v jeho věku.  
,,Sorry kámo, já si vystačím s tímhle, ten je v posteli fakt divokej“ mrkl na Paulieho, který plánoval, že si zapálí cígo, i když měl chuť se jím pak udusit.  
,,Aha, tak nic ty samče“ odešel muž.  
,,S-a-m-e“ začal Paulie zoufale.

,,Říkal jsi něco miláčku?“ optal se, když si všiml procházejících mužů, u kterých chtěl zabránit dalšímu rozhovoru. Paulie málem snědl tu cigaretu, kterou zrovna kouřil a podíval se na Sama naprosto zničeným pohledem. Paulie měl dost, Paulie.. zemřel hluboko uvnitř.  
,,Sorry, musel jsem. Hele, je jedenáct, za půl hodiny tu bude Tom, to je dobrá zpráva, no ne?“ řekl Sam, aby Paulieho rozveselil, ale ten byl stále doslova na sračky.  
,,Až přijedeme do baru, zvu tě na drink, platí?“ pokračoval nevzdávající se Sam.  
,,Fajn ty bastarde..“ odpověděl Paulie, který se už fakt potřeboval napít. Po tomto zážitku určitě.  
,,Náhodou to dnes byla celkem prdel“ usmál se Sam.  
,,No jasně, tobě se to snadno řík - DEJ PRYČ TU RUKU TY ZÁKEŘNÉ ŘIŤOHMATAJÍCÍ HOVADO“ nasral se Paulie.  
,,Ale to není moje ruka..“ podivil se Sam a podíval se za Paulieho.  
,,Oh sorry, ta prdelka je už zadaná, jaká škoda“ dal muž ruku pryč a odkráčel.  
,,Vidíš? Proto jsem tam tu ruku předtím měl, nebyla šance, že by se ti stalo toto“ konstatoval hrdě Sam.  
,,Počkej, počkej, počkej, ty to máš všechno nějak moc promyšlený, nemyslíš?“ zkřížil Paulie ruce na hrudi.  
,,Přeci nemohu dopustit, aby tě někdo osahával“ zavtipkoval Sam s komickým výrazem, usmívajíc se nad Paulieho naštvaném obličeji. Působil spíše jako malé naštvané kotě. Sam měl vždy kočky rád, dokonce i jednu vlastnil, každopádně Paulie byl v tuto chvíli podobný jeho kočce, která se tváří úplně stejně, když je naštvaná.  
,,Pojď, ztratíme se. Tom přijede každou chvíli“ chytil Paulieho za ruku a táhl ho ven před ten pajzl.

,,Není tu“ zaúpěl Paulie nasraně.  
,,Už je na cestě, určitě. Hlavně se uklidni, platí?“ pustil jeho ruku a položil si ji na jeho rameno, čímž ho přitáhl blíže k sobě.  
,,Moc si nezvykej, dnes mám jen dobrou náladu“ podíval se na něj Sam, když si všiml, že se Paulie ve chvíli, kdy ho přitáhl k sobě, uklidnil.  
,,Vypadám snad, že si to užívám?“ podíval se na něj Paulie.  
,,Docela ano. No kdo by si mou přítomnost neužíval?“ optal se Sam namyšleně.  
,,Hajzle“ vypustil Paulie z úst a otočil hlavu někam do tmy.  
,,Pitomče“ doplnil ho Sam.  
,,Sračko“  
,,Hovado“  
,,Pořád jsem hezčí hovado než ty“ strčil do něj Sam.  
,,Vymýšlej si dál, blbče“ strčil do něj Paulie nazpátek.

,,Hele, drž hubu, už jede Tom“ odsekl ho Sam pobaveně, když u nich zastavilo auto. Paulie naskočil dozadu a Sam dopředu vedle Toma.  
,,Čau hoši, tak jak to šlo?“ zasmál se Tom.  
,,S tímto blbcem už nechci být ani minutu“ ukázal Paulie na tmavovláska.  
,,Vážně? Beze mě by tě tam někdo vohl, tak drž hubu ty pitomče“ díval se Sam z okýnka, když se auto rozjelo.  
,,Tome, řekni mu něco!“ ozval se Paulie naštvaně.

,,Same, někdy by ti mohlo záležet i na něčem jiném než jen na Pauliem“ usmál se Tom, zatímco na něj Paulie hodil zmatený pohled a Sam se jen usmál.  
,,Je těžké toho blbce nahrazovat něčím jiným.“


End file.
